Quest:Ring of the Wise King
Objectives Help the Schwarzwald Mechanic Dorance forge the Ring of the Ancient Wise King. Summary "Outside of the expedition camp, there's a race that uses a mysterious language which is not used in Midgard. We don't know if they are friend or foe. One thing for sure is that it will be easier for our research here. So, the United Midgard Alliance Research Group is working together to find out. I would like to know how far the Arunafeltz Linguist's decoding process is. Would you go and find out for me? Go to a big building in the center of the expedition camp and inside that building, meet the Arunafeltz Linguist and ask him how far his progress is. He should be on the second floor of the Alliance headquarters." Notes *It's recommended to do both Finding a Fairy and Finding a Tree Giant quests alongside this one since they refer to the same NPCs. *When looking for Unidentified Mineral in the Manuk fields, look for rocks that have a circular shadow on them as those are the only ones that are clickable. Even when you click on the rock, getting the mineral is by chance as you can also get other ores such as Red Blood. *When Dorance (the mechanic) says you have to wait an hour for him to make the ring, you literally have to wait for 1 full hour. Rewards *200,000 Base EXP *5,000 Job EXP *1 Ring of the Ancient Wise King Completion (sigh) "What should I do now?!" Dorance is walking here and there in a dither. : "Is something wrong?" "What should I do?! Ain't I REALLY a genius?! I've made it!!! Convenient portable size! Fashionable and practical design! Features the Other World's words, idiom, grammar, phrases!! Have you experienced the loading speed? Don't even mention it if you haven't. That's not all! For the well-being life, it will buff your strength and intelligence!!!!! With all these marvelous features, it's just 39,900 zeny....!!!" : "...Just what are you trying to imitate..." "Important thing is, I've made it!! Well, seeing is believing. Take a look." He hands over the small ring. "The name is 'The Ring of the Wise King.' I designed it after the ring used by an ancient king to communicate with animals. Do not just look at it like any other ring. You see this small gem here? This socket which holds a gem and a ring part are precisely crafted. It will transform a magical power wave to an electric signal and transmit it directly to our brain. Since this electric signal is the same as the signal used by our body's nervous system, it will enable us to understand and use the language fluently. Once the translator gets popularized, it'd just be a matter of time for us to advance into the other world. Well, the problem is... we don't have enough of it yet... Hmm... Anyways, now we've got the idea, I will give you this first piece of work. Thank you for helping us out. I hope this ring will be a big help for your journey through the other world." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Ring of the Wise King